Yabai Onna
by Kuroshi Len
Summary: Chara perempuan di KnB itu nggak ada yang 'bener'. Kehadiran Matsushina Kou diwanti-wanti sebagai angin segar―sebagai perempuan 'bener' di antara chara perempuan yang nggak 'bener'. Tapi ekspektasi tak sesuai realita. Rating T buat amannya. Tag chara menyesuaikan chapter


_Chara_ perempuan di KnB itu nggak ada yang 'bener'. Kehadiran Matsushina Kou diwanti-wanti sebagai angin segar―sebagai perempuan 'bener' di antara _chara_ perempuan yang nggak 'bener'. Tapi ekspektasi tak sesuai realita.

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya Len, tapi Tadatoshi Fujimaki. OC dan cerita Len yang punya.

Warning! AU, kemungkinan OOC banyak, typo, bukan _canon,_ bahasa tidak baku nyempil menyesuaikan cerita

.

.

Salah satu ruang kelas satu di Teiko _Koukou_ sedang ramai-ramainya. Jam kosong seakan punya mantra tersendiri yang membuat para siswa mendadak liar. Kelas 1-2 yang sedang jam kosong itu makin ramai ketika Takao dan Kise maju ke depan kelas untuk karaoke bersama.

Mendadak, kelas berubah jadi panggung _idol_ dan _wota_. _Fanchant_ murid laki-laki bercampur dengan teriakan _fangirl_ dari murid perempuan. Kecuali satu murid laki-laki, Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda berambut lumut itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hingar-bingar yang sedang terjadi di kelasnya.

Dia itu kalem, _cool_ , dan _tsundere_ ―meski dia nggak mau ngaku. Akan sangat OOC kalau dia tiba-tiba ikut _ngidol_ neriakin _fanchant_ sambil goyang-goyang _lightstick_ di tangan. Alhasil dia jadi satu-satunya siswa di kelas yang duduk manis di kursinya.

Dan ada satu murid perempuan yang tidak ikut meneriakkan 'teriakan fans wanita', yaitu Matsushina Kou. Alih-alih ikut jejeritan ala perempuan, gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan manik berwarna safir itu justru menjadi kapten untuk _fanchant wota_ dadakan di kelas.

Midorima ambil nafas-buang nafas. Kehidupannya terasa lengkap akan kehadiran Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryouta, dan Matsushina Kou dalam satu kelas. Lengkap deritanya maksudnya. Secara, tiga orang paling berisik dalam hidupnya jadi satu dalam kelas yang sama dengan dirinya.

Kalau sudah begini, _lucky item_ apapun seakan tidak mempan bagi Midorima. Selama tiga orang tadi senantiasa beredar di sekelilingnya, hari-harinya bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'sial'.

Beruntung, guru Kimia mereka sudah masuk. Panggung dadakan di kelas seketika bubar dan pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

Pelajaran Kimia selama dua jam tadi kini berhenti berkat pertolongan bel istirahat. Riuh-rendah para siswa kelaparan dengan otak berasap makin santer terdengar. Sebelum para murid kelaparan ini lepas dari kandang, guru di depan kelas memberi pengumuman kecil.

"Hasil ulangan minggu kemarin sudah keluar. Silahkan kalian bagi. Dengan begini, sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya."

Dan, begitu sang guru keluar kelas, para siswa berebut maju ke meja guru dimana tumpukan kertas ulangan mereka berada. Alasannya dua. Pertama, _kepo_ akan hasil ulangan mereka. Kedua, takut anak lain melihat aib ulangan mereka.

"Stooooppp! Tenang semuanya dan hasil ulangannya akan kubagi!" Matsushina Kou angkat bicara melihat keadaan kelas yang mulai kacau.

Seketika semua anak menjadi begitu _anteng_. Tidak ada yang berani melawan pemegang sabuk hitam karate dengan kekuatan yang sama sekali bukan kekuatan wanita itu. Akhirnya Matsushina mengabsen temannya satu-satu untuk membagikan hasil ulangan.

Pembagian berjalan lancar. Semua sudah kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Takao, Kise, dan Matsushina berinisiatif menghampiri Midorima yang masih diam di tempat duduknya.

" _Mou_! Hanya selisih nol koma dua saja kenapa tidak diloloskan? 'Kan aku harus ikut remidi jadinya- _ssu_!" bibir Kise mengerucut ke depan. "Midorima _cchi_ , ajari aku materi ulangan ini- _ssu_!" rengek si rambut kuning pada rambut hijau.

"Tidak mau– _nodayo_."

" _Hidoi_ _–_ _ssu_!"

"Shin-chan rupanya tega dengan teman sendiri ya?"

"Diam kau, Bakao!"

"Jangan minta tolong pada _Tsundere_ itu, Kise-kun." Ucapan Matsushina mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Midorima. Gadis itu tidak gentar. Butuh lebih dari tatapan menusuk untuk menyiutkan nyali gadis itu. "Aku bisa mengajarimu. Yah, walau nilaiku tidak setinggi punya Midorima-kun."

"Hmph!" pemuda bersurai hijau itu mendengus pelan dengan bangga. Oh ya, tidak ada yang mengalahkannya dalam kimia. Ralat, ada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou?

" _Hountou_?" Kise berseru dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Iya. Asal kau traktir aku Pocky selama dua minggu," kata Matsu dengan entengnya. Jangan lupakan senyum licik yang entah bagaimana mengingatkan ketiga pria temannya itu pada seseorang.

"Bukan masalah– _ssu_!"

" _Deal_?"

" _Deal_!"

Kise dan Matsu berjabat tangan dengan Takao dan Midorima sebagai saksi. Hanya saja tidak jelas siapa penghulunya di sini. Kise atau Matsu?

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Midorima-kun dapat nilai tertinggi lagi ya?" celetukan Matsu berhasil membuat dahi Midorima mengernyit.

 _Feeling_ Midorima mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan celetukan ' _Yabai Onna_ ' yang kini tengah menatap kertas ulangannya yang memamerkan nilai sempurna. Jantung Midorima jadi dag-dig-dug. Suasana mencekam itu ditambah dengan suasana kelas yang bisa dibilang hening.

"Tentu saja– _nodayo_."

"Kalau begitu sama ya?"

"Apanya yang sama, Kou-chan?" tanya pemuda dengan poni belah tengah penasaran.

"Midorima-kun dan nilai tinggi," jawab Matsu kalem.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kise nampak berpikir.

Matsu tersenyum ke arah Midorima. Yang diberi senyuman mulai merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan. Kelas masih hening. Seakan ada alarm tanda bahaya mengenai aksi Matsu kali ini.

"Iya, Midorima-kun itu sama seperti nilai tinggi. Membuatku ingin membawanya pulang dan kupamerkan pada orangtuaku!" kata Matsu lantang.

Rona merah merayap di pipi Midorima. Tawa Kise, Takao, dan sisa penghuni kelas lain meledak. Ada juga sahutan berupa sorakan dan siulan, plus tepuk tangan.

"A-APA YANG KAU KATAKAN– _NODAYO_?" berang Midorima. Andai saja orang yang ada di depannya, yang tadi menggombalinya ini bukan perempuan. Mungkin Midorima sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya dan akan memukulnya―jika berani.

"Pffttt! Hahahahaha, _sasuga_ Kou-chan!"

" _Urusai,_ Bakao!"

"Lihat, muka Midorima _cchi_ jadi merah– _ssu_!"

" _Urusai_ , _ikemen_!"

Muka Midorima semakin memerah ketika penggombalnya tadi justru tertawa bersama dua sahabat demitnya. Yah, gombalan Matsu tadi memang hanyalah main-main. Semua orang tahu itu―kebiasaan Matsu yang suka menggombal pada siapa saja. Tapi Midorima tetap tidak bisa menahan _doki-doki_ pada hatinya karena gombalan itu tadi. Salahkan sifat _tsundere_ -nya.

Tanpa kata, Midorima melenggang keluar kelas sambil membawa _lucky item_ -nya hari ini―sebuah _totte bag_ warna krem. Mukanya masih memerah dan hatinya masih kesal. Kenapa sih, _yabai onna_ itu harus menjadikannya sasaran gombalnya?

Dan tawa puas si penggombal dan dua makhluk berambut kuning dan hitam semakin menjadi.

― OWARI ―

 **A/N :**

 _Nani koreeeeeee_?! Ijinkan Len buat _table-flip_ /remukin meja/ bukan woi!/ _Etto_ , fanfiksi perdana Len sebagai penghuni ffn dan perdana pula di FKNBI. Harusnya fanfiksi perdana itu dibuat seapik mungkin, tapi apa yang udah Len tulis?! _What the f_ _―_ _k is this?!_

Yaaaaahhh, cukup susah bikin fanfiksi dengan karakter 2D ketika Len terbiasa pake OC atau orang beneran. Jadi yaaa maaf kalo sekiranya ada karakter yang OOC di sini.

Sebenernya di awal mau bikin cerita soal 'gimana sih si Matsushina Kou ini bisa masuk ke lingkaran setan―eh, maksudnya di lingkaran KnB?'. Tapi ide yang muncul dengan menggebu malah ini. Jadilah, fanfiksi amburegul ini -_-v

 _It seems this fanfiction is plotless_. Yeah, mungkin ke depannya bakal ada cerita yang _plotless_. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya _plotless_ sih, eheh. Ke depannya, semoga titel ' _yabai onna_ '-nya makin nempel dan keliatan di sosok Matsushina Kou ini. Dan semoga makin jelas juga gimana rupa OC satu ini.

 _K, I don't know what to say no more_.

Buat _senpai-tachi_ di FKNBI juga ffn, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_! /ojigi/

Len nggak maksa review tapi alangkah baiknya kalau ada yang mau review XD Ya, ya, ada kekurangan sana-sini yang nggak bisa Len liat tapi bisa kalian liat, silahkan berkomentar.


End file.
